video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Goose
Father Goose is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Cary Grant plays Walter, a feckless South Seas drifter and connoisseur of good Scotch - preferably a couple of bottles a day - in this light-hearted wartime comedy. 'Persuaded' by the Australian navy - and several cases of fine whisky - to act as a coastwatcher, code-name Father Goose, reporting on Japanese troop movements from a remote coral atoll, Grant settles down contentedly to the task in hand. His idyll soon turns into a nightmare, however, on the arrival of a Mother Goose in the shape of French schoolteacher (Leslie Caron) and her gaggle of young female goslings. World War II quickly takes the back seat as war is declared between the cantankerous Walter and his uninvited guests! Cast * Cary Grant as Walter Christopher Eckland * Leslie Caron as Catherine Louise Marie Ernestine Freneau * Trevor Howard as Commander Frank Houghton * Jack Good as Lieutenant Stebbings The children: * Sharyl Locke as Jenny * Pip Sparke as Anne * Verina Greenlaw as Christine * Stephanie Berrington as Elizabeth Anderson * Jennifer Berrington as Harriet "Harry" MacGregor * Laurelle Felsette as Angelique * Nicole Felsette as Dominique Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Father Goose (1964) * The End * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-Release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Universal Picture logo (1963-1990) * Start of Father Goose (1964) Closing (1986 Re-Release) * End of Father Goose (1964) * The End * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: * John Wayne classics * "Rio Grande" * "Sands of Iwo Jima" * "The Quiet Man" * Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" * "Indiscreet" (1958) * "Operation Petticoat" * Cary Grant in "Father Goose" * The greatest western film "High Noon" * "The Bells of St. Mary's" * It's a wonderful life * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" * Never Love a Stranger. * "The Men" * "The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. * "Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, * "Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. * "Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. * The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. * A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. * "Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" * He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. * Mr T taking a glare. * Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * * a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Cary Grant Classics Category:Movies Category:Universal Pictures Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Movie Greats Category:Cinema Club Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions